Utopía
by NaYaTo
Summary: Una noche. La lluvia. El frío. Sebastian. Grell. "¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sebas-chan?". ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece; todos los derechos se reservan a Yana Toboso.

**Nota autora:** Nada que decir, todo está al final :) ¡A leer!~ nOn

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Utopía**

**Por: NaYaTo **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La lluvia caía fuertemente. Se estrellaba contra su cuerpo, contra su abrigo completamente empapado y contra su cabello. El repiqueteo le sumbaba en los oídos y le crispaba los nervios, haciéndole fruncir el seño y morderse los labios, hastiado.

Era una tormenta, una horrible tormenta gris, triste y desolada. Perfecta para ese día. Y él estaba allí, vagando por las calles, de brazos cruzados para abrigarse inútilmente del frío y limpiando cada dos segundos los mojados vidrios de sus anteojos, apartándose con fastidio el cabello pegado a la cara y maldiciendo cada vez que resbalaba en el fangoso camino, odiando por primera vez sus tacones y pensando en mil y una formas de arreglar con algún cosmético el desastre que eran sus manos. ¡Dios! Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez que usara su motosierra, ¡cómo podía haberse cortado una uña! Encima había estropeado sus guantes…

Suspiró y se frotó ambos brazos, mirando hacia todos lados para buscar algún tipo de refugio. La ciudad estaba solitaria por el clima, y pocos eran los locales abiertos a esas horas. Generalmente sólo abrían los bares de mala muerte, y aunque a veces había chicos guapos que mirar, él ahora -sorpresivamente- no quería eso. Simplemente quería descansar, dormir, acostarse en una cama calientita, mullida, y despertar tranquilo a la mañana siguiente.

Estornudó y luego se llevó una mano a la frente, descubriendo que comenzaba a tener algo de fiebre. Frunció los labios. Miró a su alrededor y lanzó un suspiro cansado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora…? Suspiró. Al parecer, sería imposible descansar esa noche.

Dio una patada al suelo a modo de berrinche, y bufó. ¿Dónde estaba ese tonto amargado de Will cuando se le necesitaba?

Emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia algún refugio al comprender que si se quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo, enfermaría. Y él no quería eso. No había cosa más anti estética que un resfriado, y él, no podía perder de ningún modo su belleza… Sonrió pretenciosamente mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara en un gesto de diva, refugiándose bajo el toldo de alguna casa. Bueno, él jamás dejaría de ser perfecto, lo sabía. Pero un resfriado bien podría bajarle algunos puntos… Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, sacándose los anteojos para exhalar sobre los cristales y limpiarlos, quejándose mentalmente de lo poco que veía sin ellos. Luego se los colocó de nuevo y tomó su largo cabello rojo y lo estrujó, dejando caer el agua fría y abundante a un lado de su cuerpo, pasando distraídamente sus dedos a través de las hebras pelirrojas, mirando algún punto indefinido del suelezao, sintiendo el enfermante sonido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo esta vez sobre el toldo, y tiritando él de pies a cabeza. Se aburría, sentía cansancio, tenía frío y estaba solo… Suspiró abatidamente. Además, ese día le había tocado llevarse almas como nunca, y… Sus puños se cerraron casi sin querer. Dejó de peinarse.

Nunca antes le había tocado llevarse a tantos niños pequeños…

A tantos… bebés.

Apretó sus afilados dientes con furia y los empapados y descosidos guantes rechinaron bajo sus furiosos puños. Esto ya le había pasado tantas veces antes… pero seguía dándole rabia. Mucha rabia, mucho enojo, mucha _tristeza_. ¿Por qué demonios las mujeres se quedaban embarazadas, para luego asesinar sus pequeños? Era… tan injusto. ¿Qué no sabían el hermoso regalo que se les daba? ¿El privilegio que tenían? ¿La gran suerte de _poder_ tener un bebé? Suspiró cansado y apoyó la espalda en el muro de la casa, llevándose nuevamente la palma derecha a la frente, sintiendo cómo la piel le hervía y comenzando a marearse un poco.

A veces extrañaba maldecir a esas estúpidas junto a Madame Red…

Sintió el chapoteo de unas pisadas acercándose, mas estaba tan cansado que no se molestó en ver quién era. Después de todo, si era alguien peligroso ahí tenía a su fiel motosierra para ayudarle…

-Grell Sutcliffe. – Hasta que escuchó esa voz. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y una sonrisa alegre fue dirigida al Demonio que se encontraba frente a él, quién le miraba con un aire mezclado entre indiferencia y curiosidad.

-¡Sebas-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amor? – Exclamó sonriendo el shinigami, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en sus sienes y el hecho de que estaba completamente empapado frente a un chico guapo, concentrándose en mostrar su mejor cara de no-pasa-nada. ¡Qué sorpresa! Y pensar que hace unos momentos se quejaba de estar solo…

-Caminaba. – Respondió el Mayordomo simplemente. Grell quiso reír "¿Con esta lluvia?" Pensó. Luego Sebastian lo miró, alzando una ceja. - ¿Y tú…? – Grell ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Yo…? ¿Yo qué-? ¡Oh! ¡Yo! Ahaha… pues… nada, un paseo nocturno. – Aseguró lo mismo que él, enredando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. Ese Shinigami… Pero él mismo había salido a caminar en la lluvia para refrescarse un poco, así que… ¿quién era él para cuestionarlo? Sin embargo… Grell sonrió al verlo tan confundido y agitó ambas manos. – Tranquilo, en serio no es nada. – Y le sonrió ampliamente, tratando de convencerlo, aunque sintiéndose encantado de despertar al menos un poco de preocupación en el frío Sebas-chan.

Pero Sebastian era Sebastian, y ni la mejor de las actrices podría engañarlo. Ni si quiera Grell.

-A ti te pasa algo. – Afirmó seriamente. El pelirrojo pestañeó y lo miró confundido.

-¿Uh? ¿A mí? – Se señaló con un dedo, poniendo una expresió incrédula. Mas luego agitó la mano despreocupadamente y rió, haciéndose el desentendido. – Ah, Sebas-chan, estás loco. – Le guiñó un ojo. - No me pasa nada además de estar cada día más hermosa… - Rió coquetamente el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano al mentón en un gesto seductor que hizo a Sebastian fruncir el seño, sin abandonar su posición.

-Debería asumir que tienes fiebre, por las barbaridades que estás diciendo. – Fue su fría respuesta. Grell entonces infló las mejillas y agitó los brazos rápidamente, enrojeciendo un poco. En parte por la fiebre, en parte por la vergüenza.

-¡Mou! ¡Sebas-chan, no puedes tratar así a una dama como yo! ¡Cuida tus palabras cuando se trate de Lady Sutcliffe! – Y "Lady Sutcliffe" se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado con un mohín molesto. - ¡Hombres! Son unos patanes… - Murmuró completamente "ofendida", y haciendo a Sebastian soltar un amago de risa. Ese idiota, ¿no se cansaba de decir tonterías?

Suspiró negando con la cabeza y caminó hacia él, sorprendiendo a Grell cuando éste notó que no tenía un solo cabello mojado.

-¿Pero… cómo…? – Murmuró confundido. Luego frunció el seño. - ¡Hay una tormenta **del demonio** (sin ofender) allí – Señaló fuera del toldo -, yo estoy más mojado que un pollo recién nacido, y tú estás aquí tan seco! – Grell pareciá enojado. Y lo estaba. ¡Mou! Qué suerte tenían algunos… y él que se moría de frío.

Sebastian sonrió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Siendo un mayordomo al servicio de la casa Phantomhive – Puso la prenda sobre los hombros de Grell, quien sintió de pronto una extraña calidez. - ¿Cómo no podría hacer algo tan simple? – Completó su frase el Demonio, sonriéndole de medio lado. Grell entreabrió sus labios y batió sus largas pestañas varias veces, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente. Uy, quién diría que su Sebas-chan era aún más sexy de cerca… Agradeció mentalmente por primera vez en la noche el estar enfiebrado para atribuir su sonrojo a ello. ¡Primero muerto a que alguien lo viera poniéndose tímido! Y mucho menos Sebas-chan…

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sebastian se puso de pie y Grell lo imitó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba nervioso, y no entendía por qué… Estornudó de nuevo y, tiritando y con los ojos pegados al suelo, tomó ambos lados opuestos de la chaqueta del Mayordomo y los cruzó sobre su pecho, quedando completamente cubierto por la cálida prenda, que le dio algo de descanso a su frío cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado.

Luego de eso se instaló un silencio incómodo y espeso, interrumpido sólo por el incesante crepitar de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el asfalto. Sebastian se le quedó mirando un rato, y ya hastiado de tanto teatro innecesario, bufó y se acercó al Shinigami, quien lo miró aún algo cohibido.

-¿Dónde vives? – Grell pareció sorprenderse por esa pregunta, y Sebastian trató de tener más paciencia con él. Suspiró. - Te llevaré a tu casa y luego me iré con mi Joven Amo… pareces enfermo. - _Susurró_ sin saber por qué; simplemente sintió que debía decirlo en un tono suave… La mirada de Grell suplicaba que hubiera silencio, que nadie lo molestara. Pero, ¿por qué?

El pelirrojo le sonrió entonces un poco, y Sebastian por primera vez pensó que su sonrisa era realmente bonita. Sobre todo en su rostro húmedo y nostálgico, con esos ojos que lo miraban pidiendo algo…

-Gracias, Sebas-chan. Eres un amor. – Dijo él siempre sonriendo, mas en un murmullo prácticamente inexistente. Y Sebastian nuevamente pudo ver algo, esta vez en su voz. Era… ¿llanto?

No… imposible. Los shinigamis no lloran. Los shinigamis son duros, son sanguinarios, adoran matar. Los shinigamis… Los shinigamis no llevan tacones, ni se hacen llamar a sí mismos "señoritas", ni sonríen a cada momento, ni tratan de alegrar el mundo con sus frases, ni mucho menos andan repartiendo amor por todos lados… Pero, así era Grell Sutcliffe, y así se quedaría.

Entonces…

-¿Vamos ya? – Sonó la voz del pelirrojo, quien aprovechando la situación se colgó de su brazo, sonriéndole ampliamente y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Sebastian bajó la vista y lo miró.

¿Lágrimas?

Frunció el seño.

-…Vamos. – Respondió el más alto, y luego emprendió marcha. Con Grell pegado a su brazo, con la lluvia tronando por todos lados, con la mirada clavada en el rostro del Shinigami, y con su corazón confundido al distinguir claramente unas gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por las níveas mejillas de su acompañante.

…Un momento.

¿Los demonios tienen corazón?

**FIN.**

**Nota final: **Primer fic de esta pareja publicado *-* Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado (: La verdad, yo adoro a Grell. Por más que haya acabado con Madame Red; por más allá de todo, lo adoro. Porque simplemente es ADORABLE. Me encanta, siempre tan alegre y divertido *O* Admitámoslo, sin Grell, ¿qué chiste tendría la historia? XD Es el que más le da un toque Yaoi a Kuroshitsuji, y lo amo más por eso ewe

Bueno, ahora a responder la pregunta que quizá varios se están haciendo en este momento: "¿Por qué Grell llora?" Pues la respuesta es bien simple, y bastante triste. Cuando Grell y Madame comienzan con su engaño de "Jack el Destripador", lo hacen por un aspecto en común, ¿verdad? Pues este "aspecto" es el dolor de no poder tener un hijo. Las mujeres a quienes mataban eran prostitutas que estaban dispuestas a abortar con tal de seguir con su "oficio", y ésto lo hacían cada uno por sus propias razones. Madame Red, por lo que había pasado con su bebé, con su marido, con su amor y con su hermana. Y Grell, por la Utopía (de ahí el nombre de este fic) de querer formar una familia y no poder cumplirla por el hecho de ser un hombre.

No sé, quise profundizar en ese lado melancólico de Grell. Siempre lo muestran tan perfecto&feliz que… bueno, simplemente me llegó la idea de que por eso mismo en realidad tiene mucho dolor escondido. Sólo una opinión mía, aunque sinceramente creo que es lo más probable ):

En fin wapos, de verdad espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura :D Les mando un beso a todos, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. ¡Siempre me hacen muy feliz! =D

¡Bye, Bye!~ nOn

Atte, su amiga

NaYaTo.


End file.
